


Dearly Beloved

by Sorelion (Miakiii)



Series: In Media Res [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Literally fluff in the purest form, M/M, Stephen was in a coma and Tony had to wake him up in his astral form, That's it that's the plot, it's very soft, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakiii/pseuds/Sorelion
Summary: When Tony Stark was forced to enter Stephen Strange's mind to wake him up from a coma, he did not expect to find out just how much Tony means to his sorcerer boyfriend.





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [lostinyouruniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyouruniverse/profile) for this prompt! And basically, Stephen was in a coma and Tony tries to enter his to get him to wake up. Compared to my first work this is very, verrrryyyy soffftttt!!!

An odd itchy sensation crawls into Tony's veins with each step his astral form takes. He's already found and woken Stephen up, within his most traumatic memories from what the sorcerer could explain, and now he needs to get out of his boyfriend's mind. The billionaire feels uncomfortable, seeing such intimate parts of his partner without the other's consent. It feels like a violation of trust, and Tony knows all too well how that felt.

The Avenger speed walks his way through the marble tiled floor and looks straight ahead, trying not to look at any of the other private thoughts. His steps falters, however, when he hears a familiar laughter in a room to his right.

 _'Just a peak...'_ Mind made up, he makes his way into the room as more familiar sounds enter his hearing. A soft white light engulfs him for a brief second, transporting him into the heart of the memories in a flash.

Tony expected a major event, like his graduation or first award. What he didn't expect is to see his face with that stupid grin ( _'and that stupid pun'_ he thinks) and he doesn't know what think. Suddenly, the memory shifts into another scene, with him once more but he this time, he is laughing. It isn't a singular memory or event, it was a coagulation of all bright and warm feelings and snippets.

And they were all about _Tony_.

Normally, it would have been enough to make the billionaire choke with tears but it doesn't stop there. The visual representation is touching enough but the feelings associated with them, they were overwhelming. It's a bright, warm, sunny day, it is happiness surrounding an entire room, it is fondness without the condescending tone… It's the feeling of coming back home after a long day of hard work and eating your favorite meal with your favorite soft sweater and holding hands with your most favorite person ever.

**_It's love in its purest, sincerest, and fondest form and Tony has never felt anything like it._ **

He feels like he is the most loved person in the entire universe in every memory that plays and he can't help but want to curl up and enjoy Stephen's vision of him. He feels safe and warm and he never ever wants to let go.

Suddenly, he thinks of _his_ Stephen, the one in the real world, and it is all what Tony needs to snap himself out of it.

As much as he wants to stay, Tony musters up his self-control and heads out to exit the room. He smiles hearing the last memory playing, holding onto the warmth that curled up in his frozen and cold heart. Of course, leave it to Stephen to chase away the Siberian winter that once coiled into his nearly dead heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony wakes up, heart pounding and very much back into his own mind and body. He catches a glimpse of Wong talking to a bedridden Stephen before the other master heads out, probably wanting to give the two some privacy. He gets up and sits down on the bed, as his mind processes the feelings and memories he just witnessed. He wants to make a joke about it, to push away and deny but he couldn't. Not when he knows what Stephen really feels about him.

Especially now that he knows what true love and affection really feels like.

The feelings of warmth and home and _Stephen_ fill him once more, love so soft yet so firm that he couldn't help but say the next few words at the worried looking Stephen in front of him.

"Tony? Are you hurt—“

**_"Marry me."_ **

The sorcerer looks at him with a stunned expression. Determined, Tony gently caresses his face as he repeats his words gently and firmly.

"Marry me, Stephen. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Tony... I...!" The taller man leans forward for a chaste kiss, letting it be the answer to Tony's question. When they break the kiss, Stephen lets out a quiet and contented 'yes' before giving him the softest smile he's never seen on the sorcerer until now.

Tony hopes that in that place of love and affection and warmth, Stephen will add the expression he is making right now into the pile as well.


End file.
